Excalibur
by LordDraco11
Summary: Yo! This is one of my writing that i created to chip away at my writer's block. Anyhos... Ranma life changes after his meeting with his mother..... Read the warning inside... The chars might be OOC, and If ya dont like it, don't read. Simply as that


Excalibur 
    
    
    
    
    **Excalibur**
    
    
    
    
    The legendary King Arthur wielded the legendary sword, Excalibur. It was not the
    famous "Sword in the Stone" (which broke in battle), but a second sword acquired by the
    King through the intercession of his druidic advisor, Merlin. Worried that Arthur would
    fall in battle, Merlin took the King to a magical lake where a mysterious hand thrust
    itself up from the water, holding aloft a magnificent sword. It was the Lady of the Lake
    offering Arthur a magic unbreakable blade, fashioned by an Avalonian elf smith, along with
    a scabbard, which would protect him as long as he wore it.
    
    
    The Lady of the Lake Towards the end of his reign, during the troubled times of Medrod's
    rebellion, Excalibur was stolen by Arthur's wicked half-sister, Morgan le Fay. Though it was
    recovered, the scabbard was lost forever. Thus Arthur was mortally wounded at the Battle of
    Camlann. The King then instructed Girflet to return Excalibur to the lake from whence it came.
    However, when questioned about the circumstances of its return, Girflet claimed to have seen
    nothing unusual. Arthur therefore knew that Girflet had kept Excalibur for himself and sent
    him back to the Lake once more. Hurling the sword into the misty waters this time, Girflet
    saw the mystic hand appear to catch Excalibur and draw it beneath the rippling waters for the
    last time.
    
    
    ** Warning: The Sailor Moon Universe in this story is totally out of whack. First of all,
    all the senshis are present but they don't know whom Tuxedo mask is. All the inners attend
    the same school. The Ranma Universe will be the same up until after the failed wedding, and
    Nodoka Saotome does not find her son **
    
    
    **Chapter 1**
    
    
    
    
    It was a gloomy and dull day. The sun was hidden behind dirty, gray clouds. This day
    would make people stay inside and stay bundled in their comfy, warm beds, but even the mood
    will not stop Akane Tendo from her morning jog. Her fists were wielding two ten pounds
    dumbbells, which she was thrusting in front of her to work out her arms. The jogging routine
    she had taken up ever since her mother's death. The Tendo kids did three different things
    to take their minds off of death. Kasumi had decided to take the mantle of becoming the
    one who takes care of the home, thus ensuing her fate to a lonely life. Nabiki the middle
    child chose to deal with the finances of the household. To cover the large bills, she had
    resorted to blackmail, illegal gambling, and mild pornography.
    
    
    Akane Tendo, the princess of the town, took up what was left, becoming a martial artist.
    Before her mother had died, her father had taught her the basic of the StoneBreaker
    techniques, the sister school to the Saotome Ryu. After the funeral, Soun Tendo put up
    an emotional wall and distanced himself from family and friends. The youngest Tendo had
    to train on her own using ineffective techniques, such as breaking construction materials
    with her fists, and jogging. In her delusional mind, her regime is what made her the most
    popular girl at her school. Before Ranma had crossed her path, she was the best and had to
    put down a mob of boys every morning.
    
    
    Ranma Saotome, the bad boy of the Martial Art, was the bane of her existence. He was
    everything she wanted to be. He was a top martial artist able to take on gods, good looking
    in either form, and can catch anyone's attention whether they are male or female. Ranko
    Saotome, an alias of Ranma, was better built than she was, and according to the rumor mills
    around school, she was cuter than she was, too. To top it all off, He was her unwanted fiance.
    The two fathers had promised each other to unite the two schools by having their children
    marry. She didn't want that baka, he was a pervert for goodness sake. Ranma had walked in
    on her. Plus, he was stringing along two other girls, Ukyo, and Shampoo. She didn't want to
    be engaged to such a pervert.
    
    
    Shaking her head, she had to concentrate on her training not on that baka. She started to
    jog again, pasting various places; her school, the market, the clinic, and two restaurants,
    which she hated. Only a few more minutes to lunch, she thought. Picking up her pace, she tried
    to make it home to help Kasumi make lunch.
    
    
    "Good Morning, Akane." Akane looked up and saw her elder sister sweeping the front
    sidewalk. She usually does this after lunch is done, which meant she couldn't help, and she
    had a new recipe too.
    
    
    "Good Morning, Kasumi! Is Ranma up?" Her baka fiance always slept until she had to wake
    him up with a nice cold bath in bed. Why can't he get up on his own for once? Smiling serenely,
    Kasumi opened the gate, and the sounds bumrushed her.
    
    
    "Take that old man!" Ranma yelled at his panda of a father, while ducking under a punch.
    He retaliated with an uppercut, and a kick to the ribs. The obese man skillfully dodged all
    of his son's attack, and landed on the ground.
    
    
    "Boy! You gone soft!" Take infuriated Ranma, he was the best in his generation and the only
    one that could take him on was Ryouga. Speaking of the pig-boy where is he any ways. Shutting
    down on the part of his brain, which he didn't use to fight, he landed near the Koi pond, and
    stood ready.
    
    
    "You're the one that soft old man, with that sake belly of yours."
    
    
    "You ungrateful brat! I taught you and you disrespect me. Well I'm going to kick your
    butt, and then take all your money." During his ranting, Genma didn't see Ranma sneaking up
    on him, and then push him into the Koi pond. Nodes of sparkling light flew out from the pond,
    and left a fat panda sitting in it.
    
    
    [That was low boy!] The panda wrote on one of its panda-signs. No one knew where Genma
    get the signs, even the elder Saotome didn't know. All he does is reach behind his back and
    there they were. All clean and ready for use.
    
    
    "Anything Goes, old man!" Ranma make his way from the pond, trying to avoid anything that
    has to do anything with water. Surprisingly, after the failed wedding 2 months ago, he was
    rarely in his female form. Though that uncute tomboy would punt him into orbit, but unlike all
    the time before he landed in a safe dry area.
    
    
    "I should have known." Akane said to Kasumi, who smiled in response. To Kasumi, Ranma was
    a gift from the heavens. Before him, her life was mundane and she would go about her day and
    do the same things day in and day out. When Ranma came, life around him is so chaotic, and she
    loved it. It gave her different things to do, like mend his shirts, and watch her favorite soap
    opera that was Ranma's life. I don't know what I've done if Ranma didn't come along. She
    thought.
    
    
    In the background of the two sisters, Ranma and his father sparred in round two. Well Genma
    sparred while dodged his father's lame attacks. Nothing could be as fast as Ranma Saotome. His
    dodging got Akane's attention. It infuriated her that Ranma thought he was better than everyone,
    he dodges attacks that he thinks that can't hurt him. Well lets see he dodge this. She reached
    behind her, and summoned her favorite instrument of torture on Ranma, Mallet-sama.
    
    
    "Ranma No BAKA!" Ranma turned towards the yelling and caught a large mallet in the chin.
    Genma blinked as his son took off and flew off into the distance. In the house, Soun gave his
    daughter, Akane, a perfect 10; Nabiki gave her a 5; Kasumi gave her a 7. They were right this
    punting was good as the ones before, oh well she have to work on it next time.
    
    
    [Why did you do that?] The panda asked his soon to be daughter in law.
    
    
    "He was being a pervert!" Her retort confused Genma. How was Ranma being a pervert, when
    he was sparring with him. He was about to ask her again, but a hateful glare shut him up.
    Genma maybe stupid but when it comes to angry women, he wisely shut up and blame it on his
    son.
    
    
    [You're right! Ranma was being a pervert.]
    
    
    Ranma waved to the people in the plane as he soared past them. Ever since the failed
    wedding, malleting from Akane are getting more frequent and harsher on his body. Just last
    week, he had landed or rather crashed into the Tokyo Tower, which the police had made him
    paid for the dents. Looking below him, he saw people going about their lives as if everything
    was normal. Sighing, he always wanted that kind of life; no rival or fiancees. If only his
    mother was there, then perhaps thing would have turned out different. The ground got closer
    or he got closer to the ground. Either way he was about to land, looking around he was going
    to land in a park. In the park was a bunch of kids and people walking around. They look like
    students or something, well he is going to find out soon.
    
    
    The kids of Juuban High School had come to the park to eat their lunches. Originally
    they were on a field trip to visit the ever-famous city of Nerima, but the bus driver had
    gotten lost. It was about lunchtime when the kids rallied to stop and have lunch. The
    teachers had thought about it for a few minutes and were about to choose to say no but
    then their own stomachs grumbled in protest to their emptiness. Everyone even the bus driver
    had got off the bus and head for the park to start on their lunches. Everybody split into
    three different groups and sat in different areas of the park. The male students had stuck
    together and decided to sit together under trees. The adults of the group chose to occupy
    all the benches, thinking that they should get them rather than the kids. And all the girls
    sat near the lake eating their bentos.
    
    
    The field trip was a privilege that the school had decided to give to their class.
    It was because of their excellent scores on the standardized test they had taken a few
    months before. The teachers had given them the choice on where to go. The boys opted to
    go to amusement park and the girls wanted to go to Nerima to try to visit their favorite
    idol, Ranma Saotome. Since there were more girls then boys, the trip to Nerima had won.
    Plus it was cheaper since all the school had to pay was to have Nabiki guide the students
    around. All in all everyone was happy, even the boys, who wanted to know how Ranma do all
    those stellar moves.
    
    
    "Usagi! Usagi!" The girl in question turned from her staring at the beautiful scenery to
    her friends. How did they find her? She had chosen this spot because it was peaceful and
    quiet. She looked at the group running to her, there were about 4 of them coming towards her.
    Rei Hino is her bestfriend and has been ever since they could talk. Rei is 5'4" black haired,
    and had a body to die for or so the boys say. Minako Aino is blonde and was fairly tall
    but Makoto was taller. Makoto Kino was the tallest of the group, but is beautiful as the
    others. Lastly was her new friend, Ami Mizuno. Ami stood at 5'3", her blue tinted hair
    made everyone think it was dyed but it is her real hair color. Any ways, when they reached
    her, they all sat at the edge of a wall with their legs draped over the top.
    
    
    "Usagi, why did you leave us." Rei asked her almost yelling at her friend. Rei is a
    temperate person, whom would lash out at the smallest of things.
    
    
    "I just wanted to think a bit, Rei." Usagi responded while patting her friend on the back.
    
    
    "Think about what?"
    
    
    "Stuff."
    
    
    "Stuff? Like what?" Rei asked.
    
    
    "Life. Love. Friends. Family." Usagi used a line from a foreign movie she had seen the
    weekend before. Though she had forgotten the title, it was just a terrible flick.
    
    
    "Love?" Minako asked through her noodle stuffed face. Then something in her mind clicked.
    "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, You have a crush. Is it Tuxedo Mask?"
    
    
    This set off the others like a firecracker, they all started to talk to her at once
    trying to fish it out of her. Usagi glared at Minako before answering. "No! I don't have a
    crush!"
    
    
    She didn't notice a small card had slip out from her pocket, but Minako and Makoto did.
    Minako picked up the card and regarded it a bit. It was one of those Nerima Wrecking Crew
    game cards, she had a ton of these especially ones of Ranma. Flipping it she saw Ranma's
    picture and a heart drawn around it, and a little note on it 'He looks so cute!' "Hoover!
    Its Ranma!" Minako passed around the Ranma card, and all the while Usagi is trying to get
    the picture back.
    
    
    "Give that back! And its Eureka not Hoover, Minako." Rei held the card and was waving
    around in her friend's face.
    
    
    "Why did you write 'He looks so cute' on the card, huh?" Usagi blushed and looked down
    at the grass. She mumbled an answer to her friends.
    
    
    "What was that Usagi?"
    
    
    "I said that 'Its nothing.'"
    
    
    "Then why do you have a card of Ranma." Ami asked already knowing the answer.
    The game Nerima Wrecking Crew was very popular in Tokyo, and the main character was the
    most popular one next to Ranko Saotome. All the girls are trying to collect all the cards
    with Ranma and most of the guys, while the males are collecting all the girls.
    
    
    "Because I want to remember him."
    
    
    "Remember him?" Ami asked. This was not a typical answer, she thought it was going to
    be like 'It was popular and I want to do it too.'
    
    
    "Yeah, Ranma and I were friends back when we were little kids. He was my best friend and
    protector. We would go everywhere together, and then play in front of his mother's home.
    Nodoka-san and I were deeply hurt when his father dragged Ranma on a training trip. That why
    I disappear sometimes for an hour or so, I was visiting Auntie Nodoka." Usagi had cried
    when her friend had left and she comforted Auntie during the last ten years. When the cards
    showed up on the shelves, she and Auntie was the first to buy the first cards, and
    continued to buy them. So far they have between the two of them the Beginnings, which
    were the details from his birth to his departure of Juuban. Arrival, his training trip to
    arrival at Nerima; Life, they were about his life when he settled down a bit; and Adventures;
    which ere about all the adventures Ranma had been on. At first they believe that they were
    made up information but when one of Ranma's fought with Happosai appeared on tv, their minds
    changed.
    
    
    "Auntie's and my hearts soared, when we realized Ranma is fine and in Nerima. Auntie
    Nodoka was scared to see her son after all these years, so she didn't want to visit him
    just yet, so I wanted to talk to him." Usagi continued with her story.
    
    
    "Oh I see, so you want Ranma to visit his mother." All the senshis nodded it seemed to be
    a perfect plan.
    
    
    "Yeah."
    
    
    "That's so sad!" Rei, Minako, and Makoto are crying while Usagi and Ami watched. Tiny
    little sweatdrops appears on both of their heads. "Then we will help you get Ranma to visit
    his mom…. Its time for Rei, Minako, Makoto's Operation Hearts Healing…" More sweatdrops
    appeared, and every nearby all wondered what were the girls on, and why aren't they sharing.
    
    
    "WATCH OUT!!!!!!" Came a shout from above, all eyes shifted upwards to the shout. A red
    and black blur was descending to the park at an incredible rate of speed. It continued to
    gain speed until it smacked into the ground making a large crater. Every student and adult
    gathered around the hole. A boy was lying belly down in the ground, panicking Ami and friends
    jumped into the hole. Ami and Usagi flipped the boy over and gasped, they both stepped back,
    which gave everyone room. Then everyone gasped. The Ranma Saotome was lying in a crater in
    front of them. The Ranma Saotome.
    
    
    Ranma groan and slowly got up to his feet. He looked around to find some shocked faces, he
    groaned further. They were all students of some sort how was he going to explain falling out
    of the sky, making a crater, and then coming out with no scratches. Time for Ranma's Patent
    Introduction. "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry Bout this."
    
    
    He wasn't prepared when everyone squealed and rushed forwards towards him. They all as one
    got out what looks like playing cards, and pens. With a cry of 'Can I have your autograph.'
    They leapt at them. Ranma was further in confusion when everyone asked for his autograph, not
    wanting to ask questions he just signed every card using his Kachu Tenshin Amagruiken.
    With mere seconds everyone's card were signed, but why did they squeal again. Everyone was
    about to get pictures with Ranma suddenly hauled away by Usagi.
    
    
    Ranma was dragged a few feet away from the crowd, whom was about to run after him but the
    glares from Usagi and her friends kept them at bay. Usagi glared at her long lost friend.
    Ranma on the other hand, didn't know why this girl was glaring at him. Although the hairstyle
    was familiar to him, he wondered why.
    
    
    "Ranma Saotome! Where have you been?" Usagi had her fists on her hips and was yelling at
    her male best friend. Ranma froze like a deer in the headlights.
    
    
    "Er… Do I know you?" He watched as the girl glared at him more, then started to cry.
    
    
    "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Ranma winced and tried to comfort the distraught girl
    by patting her on the back. "My best friend don't even remember me."
    
    
    "Best friend?" His simple little words caused her to cry and weep some more before finally
    stopping ten minutes later. "Now, Miss explain to me why ya call me your best friend."
    
    
    "Rachan, its me Usa-chan…"
    
    
    "Usagi?" Usagi nodded and jumped into his arms, which caused all the girls to glare at her,
    and all the guys to glare at Ranma. Usagi is one the hottest girls in school. Ranma was
    excited, he had just found his first friend. He twirled her around a bit before setting her
    down. "Oh man, I miss ya so much."
    
    
    "Really?"
    
    
    "Of course, Usa-chan. So how's life treating ya?"
    
    
    "Fine, you?"
    "It aight."
    
    
    "Say Rachan?"
    
    
    "Yea?"
    
    
    "Could you sign these for me?" She presented him a lot of cards. Nodding, Ranma went
    about signing them. Everyone facefaulted including her friends.
    
    
    "There. What are these any ways?" He was curious on what he was signing, although he
    didn't care it just he wanted to know.
    
    
    "You don't know." She continue when he shook his head,
    "These are your trading cards. See?" She showed his picture on the back of card.
    This card showed him fighting Ryouga in a yard without his shirt. She blushed.
    The card is one of her favorite cards.
    
    
    "Ah I see. Thanks." Damn that Nabiki, He could smell her all over this. No wonder she
    was asking all those question about his fighting style and moves. Oh well, as long as it
    helped the Tendos, as long as he gets some profit. Hey, a guy got to eat. "So whatcha up to?"
    
    
    "Actually we were about to visit Nerima and get a tour from a girl named Nabiki."
    
    
    "Oh? You all were?" He indicated to the group standing stalk still behind her. They all
    had dreamy eyed looks that scared him shitless.
    "Yeah its like a field trip. Our scores on a test was great so they decided that we get
    a reward." Usagi beamed to her friend, she actually did well on a test at school.
    
    
    "Did ya pass or did ya fail and the school pitied u?" SLAP.SLAP. That the sound of
    Ranma being slapped by an angry female. Most of the people winced for Ranma; that's going
    to leave a mark. "… Ow… Well, I gots to go."
    
    
    Ranma leapt onto the top of a nearby tree, astonishing everyone, but stopped when
    someone called out his name. He leapt back down and landed in front of Usagi. "Yeah?
    What is it?"
    
    
    "Um… can we meet later… to catch up?" Usagi pressed her two index fingers together,
    forming a steeple. She had a decent blush on her face, which showed her true feelings
    for the pig-tailed idol.
    
    
    "Sure. How bout Sora's Ice cream in Nerima?" His roguish smile sent several teens and
    some female teachers to their sleep. While others girls and one boy drooled, whom did the
    guys later pummel.
    
    
    "Okay, Ranma. I'll be there at three." Before Ranma could leave, Usagi's friends
    jumped in the mix.
    
    
    "Can we come too?" The other inner's felt that strange vibe when they looked upon the
    boy in red. Add on to that, they were lonely for companionship as their jobs led to no
    personal life.
    
    
    "Sure. I gotta go now, Ja!" Ranma once again onto the tree and hopped away towards the
    general direction of Nerima. The inners sighed in sheer bliss they get to meet the idol later.
    On the side the reincarnated moon princess scowled at her bodyguards. One guy she likes and
    they try to steal him away from her. Well, she could play that game, too. Without saying a
    word to anyone, Usagi giggled evilly and settled back down to her lunch. Hey a growing girl
    got to eat you know.
    ***********************************************************************************************
    Next Time: Ranma will meet his mother. Whats time a backflash to his earlier childhood. Oh yeah,
    Ryouga come to get revenge.. BLAH BLAH... No offense to all the Ryouga fans.. but i hate him...
    so rejoice Ryouga-hater for he shall pay for harming Ranma. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...
    *Cough* *Hack* *Dying*
    JestersTrade!?.. I'm dying man.. I knew that laugh would be the death of me.... *Cough*... Anyho
    I put all my anime in a toy chest in my room.... its yours.... *Dies*
    AN: Heh, this fic i just put together to try to get rid of the dreaded writer's block for FZ. So
    I might continue this if i get the chance. As for FZ, I still have several blockages, and to add
    onto that i gots to go to driver's ed. And i stay up to 11am before turing in, so that messes
    up my time to write... So to sum it up I will try to work harder but hey i am 16 yrs old, and
    i can get easily distracted.... OHHHH!!!! Full Metal Panic...... must go and watch.....
    


End file.
